


Snack

by sarcasticsouthernbookworm



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsouthernbookworm/pseuds/sarcasticsouthernbookworm
Summary: Lea's favorite way to cheer up Isa is to make him laughJust a silly thing based on a tumblr post





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is the first thing I've written in like 10 years so if its terrible I apologize in advance.  
> I am so weak for Lea and Isa right now. Based on this tumblr post https://otp-headcanon.tumblr.com/post/179433050159/person-a-did-it-hurt-when-you-fell-from-the  
> Feedback is very welcome

Lea and Roxas were sitting on the couch playing video games when Isa got home. Lea could tell right away that he was in a bad mood by the way he closed the door and dropped his bag a little harder than normal. While Isa could definitely be accused of having a Resting Bitch Face, Lea knew he’d tried to keep his anger in check since being recompleted. Letting his head fall onto the back of the couch Lea watched him empty his pockets onto the kitchen counter.

“Babe?” Isa looked up to meet his eye. “You okay?”  
Isa sighed softly and a little tension seemed to leave his shoulders as he shook his head. “No, I’m okay.

“Hey,” Lea smirked, “Did it hurt?”  
Now Isa’s brow furrowed. “Did what hurt?”  
“When you fell from the vending machine, cause you’re a snack.”

Up to this point Roxas had been ignoring them but now he groaned loudly dropping his controller into his lap so he could slap his palm to his face. Isa however was shaking with suppressed laughter, fighting a smile. And that made Lea smile as well. He loved seeing Isa’s smile after so long without it.  
Isa came up behind the couch, bending to press a kiss to Lea’s lips. “You absolute dork.”  
“Yeah but you love me.”  
“I do.”

“Okay, “ Roxas drawled, standing up. “I’m gonna go see if Xion is done with her project.”  
Lea turned to face him, grin still firmly in place. Roxas was always awkward when he and Isa got to ‘couply’, as Roxas called it. Lea knew it was nothing against Isa but suspected it was due to confusion and anxiety about Roxas’ own developing romantic feelings. Lea just wasn’t sure if Roxas was crushing on Xion or Hayner. He and Isa liked to debate it.  
“Alright man, tell her we said hey. And don’t forget to let me know when y’all are free to do dinner.” Roxas waved his hand to indicate he’d heard and pulled the door closed behind him.

Lea turned back to Isa who was still resting with his elbows on the back of the couch. Lea could never seem to stop smiling when he looked at him. Isa met his smile with one of his own.  
“Hey, for real, are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Isa pressed a kiss to Lea’s lips, “I’m perfect.” Lea gave him another kiss before speaking against his lips.  
“You want to take a shower while I get dinner ready?” Isa gave a small nod, not quite ready to pull away.  
“I love you”  
“Love you too”


End file.
